Madara' Legacy
by Dreamvision
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister and kyuubi was sealed in her because of sarutobi's sacrifice? What if he was Madara's grandson and ended up in the care of Zabuza. Not good at summaries
1. The Prodigal Child

It was close to midnight in Konohagakure no sato when the fearsome biju the Kyuubi no yoko attacked. That very same day the Hokage and his wife were celebrating the birth of their two babies a boy with Kushina's red hair that was as soft as Minato's and her amethyst colored eyes, Naruto he was to be named and his younger twin sister Sayu who had Minato's blonde hair and blue eyes. Both had whisker marks on their cheeks from her mother being a jinchuriki. Right now both were in the arms of a now dead Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, who upon realizing what Minato planned on doing offered his own life instead so that Minato might raise the twins. Sayu sported a seal on her stomach courtesy of the sealing, which then faded as if it had never been there, it would only appear when she channeled chakra. Minato was off to the side of Sarutobi unconscious from chakra exhaustion. Then out of the shadows of the forest clearing they were in a hooded man approached, blood-red eyes with three swirling tomoe gazing at them intently and picked up the infantile boy the hood around his head was removed. The face of Madara Uchiha was revealed "you shall be my legacy, my immortality, my great-grandson" he said as the boy's eyes opened revealing the same eyes of the man before him the only difference were the two missing tomoe. Madara smiled as he looked into his eyes "when you reach your full potential you will be a god among men!" he exclaimed "and I shall give you my power! Seeing as my life is close to ending and i would like to see the future through your eyes but first to find someone to train you and take care of you" he continued softly as he walked out of the clearing.

* * *

Minato woke hours later in a hospital with an Unconscious Kushina on he bed beside him as the stress from the dual birth and the extraction of the Kyuubi had been taxing. Minato still remembered his fight with the masked man who extracted the Kyuubi. He stood calling for a nurse. She came in with a grave face trying to decide how to best tell him the news, Minato looked up, and upon seeing her grave face frowned wondering what was going on. "Nurse-san what is going on, is something the matter?" asked Minato now throughly worried. "hai Hokage-sama," she answered, she appeared to be struggling with her next few words "I-It ap-pears someone ha-as t-t-taken... It appears someone took...your son." she said in a low voice. "Naruto, my little Naruto was taken from me?" he asked fearing the answer "h-hai Hokage-sama" suddenly Minato collapsed in a fit of tears upon the bed crying his eyes out.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi now Ex-kiri nin and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, was currently running for his life after his failed assasination attempt upon the Mizukage for iniating the blood-line purges. At this moment he was wearing gray camouflaged pants with blue ninja sandals and black gloves with fore-arm warmers and no shirt with a slashed kiri headband when suddenly the hunter-nin, who had been following him since he left the village, were suddenly consume in black fire and reduced to ashes in seconds. Wide-eyed Zabuza turned around while swinging his sword, the legendary Kubikiribocho, of his back and turning in the direction the fire came. He fell to his knees as he recognized the figure his sword falling from his grasp as he looked upon Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konohagakure no sato who was carrying a bundle of blankets, suddenly he was met with a bright flash and fell unconcious.

When Zabuza awoke, the first thing he registered in his mind was that a baby was crying, quickly growing frustrated by the noise he stood upthen remembering the events he stood looking around he managed to ascertain he was in a cave somewhere in Mizu no Kuni, as he turned toward the baby he noticed something, there was a note:

_Zabuza-san you owe me your life in exchange I want you to raise and train this child, he is my legacy. If you do not then I shall take your life._

_ -Uchiha Madara._

Zabuza was ready to kill the kid just to get it over with but then the child opened his eyes and those sharingan eyes stared at him, It's tomoe spinning lazily. 'With those eyes and my training we'll be invincible, and together we shall kill the Mizukage!' he thought as he picked him up, not noticing a seal on the boy's stomach where Uchiha Madara had sealed himself.


	2. Childhood Days

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to post this last chapter but i do not and will never own Naruto or any other mangas or videogames that may be mentioned in this or any of my other stories I plan to write.

* * *

**THUNK!** Was the sound heard as a kunai impacted the tree branch a six year old was perched on, said six year old boy backflipped off and started tree hopping all over the darkened forest, the moonlit night offering various places to hid from his pursuer. The child upon a few minutes of hopping around stops just short of entering a forest clearing, his amethyst eyes scanning for any sort of traps. A red lock of hair fell into his face so he brushed it away as he closed his eyes as he concentrated his chakra to his eyes. Opening his now glaring crimson eyes with three tomoe spinning around lazily. He jumped into a clearing unsheathing a small wakizashi which was the equivalent of a katana for a small boy. Right as he landed his eyes picked up the smallest hint of movement from the upper right corner of his vision he jumped backwards quick enough to avoid being decapitated by a gigantic cleaver sword named Kubikiribocho.

Zabuza watched from under the shadows of a large tree, a huge grin could be seen under his bandages as he looked upon the boy he had been training since he could walk, Zabuza could honestly say the brat was at the very least high genin level when using his eyes. Naruto he had named him as that had been the name embroidered on his baby clothes and the blankets he was given to him in by Madara Uchiha 'this little brat is turning out to be quite the gem only six years old and already high genin and also master of the sharingan!' he thought grinning.

Naruto upon ascertaining Zabuza's position started making hand sign "_Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!_" he exclaimed putting a half ram sing to the side of his mouth and shooting multiple small fireballs at Zabuza whose's eyes widened at the speed of the kid's hand signs, they were nearly on par with his own. Quickly dodging them Zabuza ran forward and backhanded Naruto into a tree. Naruto, turning back to him with his glaring red eyes, spat blood onto the ground before jumping and engaging in a rapid taijutsu match. Zabuza crouched low evading the six-year-old's roundhouse kick and struck with an uppercut which sent Naruto flying up into the air where he once again began his handsigns "_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_!" exhaling a massive ball of flames which consumed all of the clearing. Naruto landed on the heavily charred battlefield with small fires everywhere, looking for any sign of Zabuza... **WHAM!** A foot strikes his face breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious as Zabuza appears beside him breathing heavily and with second and first degree burns all over his body, not having anticipated such a strong technique had cost him and only a quick substitution had saved his life.

* * *

"Daddy, I want to go the park to play with Hinata and Hanabi-chan!" a small girls voice rent the air as the Hokages office door opened showing a small six year old girl holding on to her mother's hand "Sayu-chan calm down, be patient just let your father finish his paperwork and we can..." Kushina didn't get to finish because as soon as the word 'paperwork' was said Minato ran out of the room with their daughter on his shoulders laughing as Kushina fumed. On their way to the park, Minato smiled sadly thinking that, of things had turned out just a little different he'd have a redheaded boy on his left in addition to his blond daughter.'Naruto' Minato thought 'I hope that, wherever you are you're safe' the blonde thought as he walked his daughter to the park getting greetings from the people they met on the way. The Hokage was cut from his musings of his missing son as his daughter cry of joy upon seeing both Hinata and Hanabi playing and ran off to join them. Minato instead went toward Hiashi Hyuuga and his wife Hitomi. After spending only a few minutes talking to them, Minato's danger sense went off and, upon turning around came face to face with something only a few men live after seeing: a pissed of Kushina, suffice to say Hiashi and Hitomi had a good laugh.

* * *

A sickening crack was heard throughout a clearing near a frozen river in the land of snow as a vicious kick forced the air out of a dark crimson haired boy, making the now ten year old Naruto choke on the blood rising to his throat. Zabuza never one to take it easy during Naruto's training didn't let up and followed with a strong roundhouse kick that cracked Naruto's jaw and sent him skidding across the ice. Naruto quickly stood wiping away a line of blood escaping from his lips 'damn that hurt' he thought as he activated his sharingan turning his amethyst colored eyes blood red with three wildly spinning tomoe. Using his chakra to skate atop the ice Naruto slid over to where his sword had fallen after he was kicked by Zabuza and picked it back up. His years with the man had not been pleasant and Zabuza himself had told him that training him and berating him harshly was his way of showing he cared because as Naruto had been taught at a young age: 'those with will and power survive and conquer while those who are weak either die or are conquered'. Broken from his musings by Zabuza who had thrown some kunai at him, he quickly blocked them all using his sword. Jumping up and channeling fire chakra to his sword he spun around blowing a fiery tornado toward an impressed Zabuza then throwing his sword even higher and forming the tiger seal and thinking _'Katon: Gōenkyū no jutsu_' while blowing a medium sized fireball toward the spot in the ice Zabuza had landed using the frozen terrain to his advantage then when he landed he caught his sword. After sheathing his sword he started making the hand seals of his 'original' jutsu which was actually a fire manipulation version of Kakashi Hatake's legendary Raikiri which Naruto called "_Kaizuki_!" he exclaimed as a ring of fire started sround his feet and he held his right hand forward his chakra gathering and condensing, compressing itself into a small sun-like ball with small wisps of fire. Naruto not having thought through using a jutsu that crates a ring of fire around the user's feet while on ICE was startled when the ice suddenly melted and he had to channel chakra to his feet to stand above water, almost losing control of the jutsu which he berated himself. He then jumped back onto the ice and started running as fast as he could toward Zabuza, the ice melting as he ran along it. Suddenly appearing before Zabuza with his Sharingan blazing and the miniature sun blinding Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes widened considerably at seeing this jutsu already knowing what it could do to a human body 'I've never heard a bastard scream so loud as he literally burns through him like a hot knife through butter!' while performing a substitution quick enough so as to not die but still receiving third degree burns. The chunk of ice he substituted himself for was evaporated instantly. The boy let the jutsu dissipate as it was not wise to waste chakra, also one of the first lessons he had received. The boy unsheathed his katana once more and running lightning chakra through it jumped up and came bearing down upon Zabuza, who tried to use Kubikiri to block but in a shower of sparks with the sound of screeching metal the lightning encased sword sawed through Zabuza's blade cutting it just above the crescent moon shaped indent. Zabuza cursed as the blade nicked him slightly and he felt the almost paralyzing sting of his potent lightning chakra. Grunting in pain he fell to his knees small tracks of blood flowing from his injuries. "good brat you finally defeated me" Zabuza said breathing heavily accepting defeat while Naruto stood in front of him with bruises all over his chest and arms from Zabuza's water jutsus and shallow cuts all over his body. Naruto smirked 'finally' he thought 'after 7 years of training myself into unconsciousness and Zabuza's harsh spars!' Naruto thought but his smirk was quickly broken when Zabuza's voice rang out "don't get cocky brat overconfidence can only lead you to death understand" Naruto nods as a cold look enters his eyes and his face settles into an emotionless mask "good," said Zabuza "now take me to Haku-chan to get our injuries treated" he finished as he collapsed unconscious.

* * *

Sayu walked toward the academy with the hyuuga twins: Hanabi and Hinata, having been enrolled there this year after finishing the basic courses of the civilian school the three friends were animatedly talking about how great the academy would be and how excited they were about it. They were so focused on their conversation, that they never noticed the Uchiha twins until they bumped into them throwing all five into the ground "ow,watch were you're going!" Sayu exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead where it impacted Mikoto's head. "Why don't you" Sasuke , Mikoto's slightly older brother, said as he offered both Hinata and Hanabi a hand up after dusting himself off. "so...um, Mikoto-san, Sasuke-san are you both starting the academy too?" Hinata asked a bit shyly "yes, we are." Mikoto responded before her brother added "We're currently on our way there, care to join us?" he asked politely "sure" Hanabi replied for them with the standard aristocratic air the Hyūga are known for with Hinata nodding her head and Sayu smiling brightly. Sasuke smiled slowly and together the now group of five went on to the academy making idle chatter on the place they will spend their next four years at.

* * *

"I have to announce I'll be taking a training trip for few years, five st the most at the most" said a redhead that was now clad in dark cargo pants with combat boots and a dark sleeveless shirt with an attached mask (sorta like Kakashi's :D) with dark and golden samurai bracers. As he adjusted his sword straps so that it remained motionless on his back no matter his own movements. "b-but Naruto-kun" Haku began as she stood up "why are you leaving can't we go with you?" She asked not wanting her surrogate brother to leave "no" Naruto sighed you and Zabuza must gain money by doing missions while I shall seek masters that can train me in stuff Zabuza can't such as summoning, when I'm strong enough to take down the Mizukage I'll come back. Don't worry Haku, this isn't goodbye I will see you again, I promise he said as he pulled his mask down his usual stoic features now showing a slight smile and his usual cold amethysth eyes showed warmth and compassion."I'll be seeing you later brat" Zabuza said sadly, knowing his surrogate son was leaving but confident that now few things could stand against Naruto's might. "of course Zabuza-tousan" he said smiling sadly too then to Haku's surprise they both hugged before they parted "take care Naruto-kun" "yeah brat, be careful" "hai otousan, imouto" he said as he walked away not looking back.

* * *

Sayu smiled as it was her graduation and she had passed with flying colors, even attaining Kunoichi of the year her family was proud of her and had come to cheer her on that tomorrow was october tenth, her birthday only made things better. Animatedly chatting with Hinata-chan while Hiashi talked to his other daughter, then came the subject that she was dreading: the Uchiha Massacre, and Sasuke and Mikoto, while both were dear friends of theirs and practically inseparable from them, they had both distanced themseles greatly particularly Sasuke, "I hear that Sasuke almost commited seppuku when he heard what the plans were only Itachi-kun stopped him" Hinata said shyly "really that bad? (Hinata nods) I still can't believe the Uchiha would do such a thing, I mean a coup of all things!" "I know what you mean when father told me of it i couldn't believe it I thought it was a mistake! Then the Hokage announced the news. I can't believe it" "yeah me too!" Said Hanabi joining the conversation the villagers aren't making it easy, either" "Y-yeah" said Sayu with a worried face "I heard from dad that last weekend they threw rocks at Sasuke!" " really! We've only heard rumors, including one that said there's even been an assasination attempt!" Hanabi said and Sayu's eyes widened covering her mouth with her hands she exclaimed "Nani?!" loudly. Heads turned to look towards them, maybe a little too loud. Blushing sligthly from embarrasment Sayu turned toward Hinata and Hanabi again with slightly pink tinge on her cheeks "well we should go cheer them up!" Sayu said getting nods of approval from the other girls but before anyone could give any ideas they heard their respective families calling for them "well see ya tommorow at the party Sayu exclaimed at then smiling a bit sadly.

The sun wasn't even up as Sayu woke, her throat parched she got up from bed heading toward the Kitchen she passed a dust covered door which nobody ever went into. Outside the door in big blue letter's was the name 'Naruto' which wasnmt surprising it had always been like that but what surprised her was to hear he mother sobbing in the other side opening the door a slight crack enough for her to hear what the muffled voices were saying she quickly heard her mother sob out "-they take him Minato, why!"She sobbed as Minato tried to comfort her "Now, now Kushi-chan we'll find him, don't worry." he said with a soft smile "It's been thirteen years Minato! Thirteen years! Naruto's probably dead in a ditch somewhere!" her mother exclaimed as she hugged a dusty old teddy bear that was in the room Sayu's widened as she leaned in closer to hear better "Don't lose hope Kushi-chan, I promise I will find him and bring him home, but you have to calm down it wouldn't do to wake Sayu-chan up" Sayu couldn't take the mistery anymore she opened the door quickly, startling Minato who was white as a sheet "How much did you hear?!" He asked in a shock filled voice "enough, who is Naruto?" Sayu asked softly.

* * *

Please review and be nice it's my first fanfic


	3. First Encounter

Sayuri sat in her room deep in thought at what she had just been told:

Flashback

"How much did you hear?!" Minato asked in a shocked voice as he saw Sayuri enter the room "enough, who is Naruto?" she asked in a soft voice. Quickly looking at each other Minato and Kushina had a non-verbal discussion about who would tell her, Minato undoubtedly lost. Motioning for her to come forward, Sayuri complied sitting in front of her father "It's... Complicated, yeah that the word, you see Sayu-chan... You're not an only child... You, you umm... You have a twin brother." Sayu just gaped at them unable to process what she had just heard. A million feelings raged through Sayu's mind among them Joy at having a brother, anger at her parents for keeping it from her, sadness at not knowing, confusion at where he is and self-contempt for making her parents cry. "you see," Minato continued as his wife kept on weeping and Sayu just stood there stunned "the reason we didn't tell you was that he was... Kidnapped at the time of your first birthday, we've been looking for him ever since but,... There's been no news of him since his disappearance" after all the explanation of of the search Sayu just sat down next to her parent's and together wept for the brother and son they had never known the. After about an hour after the sun had risen Sayu finally said "don't worry mom, dad I'll find him and I'll save him Dattebayo!" she exclaimed wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

Amethyst eyes shone from under the cover of messy dark crimson locks as their owner meditated above a large boulder within the border of the land of lightning. Naruto was currently trying to communicate with the person which lied inside his seal so he closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing concentrating upon his consciousness and the seal upon his right breast . Upon opening his eyes he saw a small japanese-style cottage under a field of stars with a blood-red moon shining down upon his inner world "grandfather!," Naruto called out "I am ready to make the link!" He called out to the cottage his grandfather had made inside his seal which was a physical representation of his mind. A black haired man exited the cottage wearing a dark gray, almost black, Kimono "very well let us start the procedure" Madara Uchiha said in an even voice. The procedure they were currently doing was a mental link between them to be able to communicate freely between one another and ,when Naruto wills it and only when Naruto wills it, to be able to see and hear what Naruto sees and hears and as with all things dealing with the mind extremely delicate and as such Naruto had spent the last 9 years of his life learning sealing. Sitting on the floor in the lotus position Madara and Naruto started drawing seals around themselves finally joining and then speeding through the entire chain of 147 hand-seals necessary for the jutsu to work. At the end Naruto felt a tingling in his ears and thought 'hey grandpa can you hear me' he thought "yes" answered Madara "now exit your mind andet us try it in the real world".

Amethyst eyes opened once more and gazed upon the landscape noticing the Mountains dotting the horizon and the storm clouds were fast approaching. 'Can you hear me?' Naruto called out in his thoughts 'yes' 'can you see through my eyes?' 'yes there are mountains and storm clouds dotting the landscape and you're on you're way to Mizu no Kuni to reunite with Zabuza and Haku' he smirked. Naruto jumped down from his place on the stone and landed lightly upon the mountain path that led to the land of water "done already?,did it work?" a female voice rang out across the mountain path where they currently where "of course, do you have so little faith in me?" Naruto answered playfully turning around just in time to see one Yugito Nii mirror his landing a few seconds ago landing on the ground. Looking her over he noticed she had changed clothes she was now wearing a purple shirt, black kunoichi pants, and black sandals along black clawed gauntlets, wearing her long blonde hair in a ponytail with blue ribbon. Yugito also found herself staring, Naruto was currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt along with samurai gauntlets, cargo pants and black combat boots. On his back there was a katana sword though it was clearly meant to be used by someone bigger than him, given that it looked more like a Dai-katana because of his size. The sword was sheathed in a black sheath capped in gold with a gold ring in the middle, the handle was wrapped in red silk the pommel capped in gold along with the guard. The blade itself was a gleaming silver color and was indestructible given that it was made from the fang of a dragon (picture Ryu Hayabusa from ninja gaiden without the hood and facemask). His normally messy hair was done in a dark crimson ponytail with a few strand framing his face and almost falling into his eyes. "let's go Yugito you can stare at me on the way" Naruto stated as he began to leap away, Yugito blushing slightly at being caught quickly followed suit.

Upon finding a cave to rest among the mountains Naruto and Yugito made a fire and ate dinner, after which the former began to meditate with the latter going to sleep. 'Naruto' Madara stated as Naruto closed his eyes 'yes, what is it Grandfather?' 'It is time to make your eyes Eternal' Naruto smirked and as he opened his now crimson eyes the tomoe in his pupil began spinning rapidly and the afterimages began to smash into each other resulting in a new shape altogether (look up an image of Madara's EMS).

* * *

Fucking D-ranks Sayu thought as she held Tora the cat still, having captured her for the fifth time that week 'I could be out looking for brother but Noooo, i have to garden and find lost cats and other bullshit these civilians are too lazy for!' "I got him!" Sayu exclaimed holding the cat up to keep it from mauling her face. "Good work Sayu-chan, let's get back to the hokage to get another mission." her teacher Kakashi said as he helped her up while keeping a hold on the evil demon cat. Soon team seven, comprised of Genin Namikaze Sayu, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura along with Jounin Instructor Hatake Kakashi, arrived at Hokage tower. Not even bothering to knock Sayu just kicked the door open holding Tora the cat, startling the Hokage who was reading a certain book by one Jiraya of the Sannin and giggling madly while blushing. "Dad, don't read that stuff in public in fact don't ever read it it's degrading to women!" shouted Sayu as she saw the book , female fury visible in her eyes, suddenly in a grand moment of inspiration and with a mischievous glint in her eyes Sayu completed "I'll tell mom" as expected Minato was on his knees begging forgiveness "no! I'll do anything just don't tell Kushi-chan!" smirking victory Sayu continued "I want a C-rank Mission!" Minato paled realizing how he was just driven into a corner "(sigh) fine but it will be in cooperation with another team." upon seeing them all nod happily he pressed the intercom button "Naomi please call genin team 11 and Tazuna in please.

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground clutching his left eye in pain as it felt like a million needles were just forcefully inserted. They were about a week-and-a-half from the main town of The Land of Waves were Zabuza and Haku were last rumored to be Yugito was currently asleep while Naruto trained with his new eyes, black flames burning on a tree in front of him. Quickly imagining the flames going out they quickly complied to his will, his left eye still closed in pain and bleeding slightly. He then heard Madara say "good that is enough with the dark flames now show me the Great Fire Annihilation" quickly flashing through hand-seals Naruto complied thinking 'Katon: Goka Mekkyakū' expelling the S-ranked Jutsu from his mouth a veritable sea of fire consumed the forest in front of him reducing it to ashes miraculously Yugito slept through the noise 'must be because shes the two-tailed cat's Jinchūriki' then he leaned down beside as Madara praised on his mastery of the fire element and he rested his head against a rock all the while petting Yugito an act which strangely enough made her purr. He soon fell asleep under the cover if the moon while stroking her hair.

* * *

Sayu's C-rank mission had pretty much sucked up till now, she was currently breathing hard while covered in mud from one of Mikoto's clones. Team 7 and Team 11 were sparring with each other in a test of skill to determine how good they were and what they needed to improve in an effort to prepare for the attack they were sure Zabuza would attempt. You see three days earlier they had been attacked by the demon brothers who had been defeated with the combined efforts of Sayu's speed, Sasuke's Katon jutsu repetoire along with Mikoto's illusions and Hanabi's Jyuuken taijutsu, with some help from Sai's weird ink beasts, suffice to say they were dealt with rather quickly and efficiently with the Jounin sensei's evaluating and Sakura being pretty much useless 'as always' Sayu thought as she wiped bead of sweat from her brow 'and then that prick Zabuza attacks us and captures Kaka-sensei only with Yamato-taicho's help could we defeath him, oh shit' paying for this momentary lapse in concentration Sayu was quickly struck in the face by Mikoto's knee almost shattering her nose only a quick dodge was able to avoid that but she was still thrown back. Upon hitting a tree Sayu stood "enough of this!," she exclaimed while channeling chakra to her right hand where a spinning orb condensed sprinting forward while only putting enough power on the orb to push someone back, Sayu shoved it into Mikoto's stomach ,ruining the former's standard ANBU gear with the swirling chakra, with a cry of "Rasengan!"

* * *

Zabuza stood tall and proud but ultimately, defeated. He was bound from his ankles up to his neck with Kubikiri lying about five meters behind him stabbed into the ground. Though Zabuza was borderline s-rank against two A-ranked shinobi's along with their brats to help them, he would die. Haku was slowly being overpowered by The Uchiha Twins and Sayu not even the mirrors were working, 'crap if they keep this up soon I'll be out of chakra' Haku thought wearily, though currently she hadn't been harmed she had had to dodge many fireballs and dispel various illusions while trying to avoid the blonde girl's weird glowing orbs of chakra then Zabuza's fog lifted showing a beaten and bloody Yamato, an unconscious Sai a wounded Kakashi and a trapped and exhausted Zabuza. Zabuza's only regret was not seeing Naruto again, then Kakshi started with his hand-seals and grasped his right hand in a familiar manner 'so this is the Jutsu Naruto-kun based his on' he thought as he saw lightning spark around him and then coagulate into his palm forming a glowing sphere with lightning shooting of at random intervals. Sharingan blazing Kakashi readied his hand before shouting "This is your end Zabuza, your future is death!" as he charged at him, hand ready to impale him. Then, suddenly his hand was grasped and he was thrown all the way across the bridge toward Sayu and the Uchiha Twins. Grunting from the effort Kakashi pulled himself back up seeing the new arrival he was dresses in black cargo pants with black boots and samurai gauntlets along with a sleeveless shirt a black utility belt joining the pants and was clad with a hooded black trench coat with a high collar then the wind picked up pushing his hood back.

Sayu slowly stood up her body aching from all the needles that had pierced her skin, and looked up just in time to avoid being crushed by the flying form of her sensei, quickly looking at the new arrival she felt her heart flutter at what she saw a figure stood there his long crimson hair tied back in a ponytail his cheeks had faded whisker marks along with a small diagonal upper left to lower right scar on his left cheek. Then the eyes opened and cold amethyst met with sparkling blue.


	4. Revelation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this if I did then this would be official not on the internet, I would also be rich**_.

* * *

Cold and uncaring amethyst eyes stared into deep sparkling blue as Naruto examined each for their threat level 'It appears that the strongest one left is Hatake Kakashi, the other ones are on their last legs as it is' this statement was confirmed true when Yamato suddenly collapsed from chakra exhaustion "Yugito," he called out and she landed in a crouch to his side "asses both their health and give medical treatment drag them off to the side so as to not impede in our awaiting battle" doing as was asked Yugito went over to them and dragged them off to the side but they all still heard Zabuza's laughter "You're all finished! No one but a Kage can defeat Naruto!" Zabuza boasted unknowingly confirming Kakashi's thoughts 'could...could this really be... Have I finally found sensei's son' he though his eyes widening at the boy before him.

* * *

"brother...?" Sayu whispered the word, emotion in turmoil, as if afraid he would suddenly disappear then upon hearing Zabuza's boast she became certain this boy was her long lost brother. Smiling brightly she fought the urge to run at him and tackle him in a hug and cry and tell him how much mom and dad missed him, but with sadness she took in the way he was staring coldly at them his piercing amethyst eyes boring into their very souls.

Naruto continued to stare and was only broken from it when he saw Kakashi initiate handseals. Quickly unsheathing his Katana, Naruto dissapeared from sight and Kakashi barely had time to leap back to avoid being bisected instead receiving a nasty cut on his chest proving just how razor sharp the sword was. As continued proof of this Naruto stabbed the sword into the floor with utmost ease, as if a hot knife through butter, and began forming his own seals "Raiton: Gian" a bolt of lightning as black as midnight erupted from his index and middle fingers as he struck out with them at Kakashi who was saved only because of a quick substitution with a kunai on the floor ,as it stands, instead of a hole being punched into his body and the electricity frying every single cell in his body, he simply collapsed on the ground electrical burns surrounding his chest and every nerve in his body screaming out in pain as his muscles spasmed making it look like an epileptic attack.

"oh my god that looked soooo hot" Mikoto said when she saw him illuminated in the dark light and as soon as she noticed she said it out loud blushed as red as a tomato making Sasuke scowl at the newcomer 'nobody gets near my sister' his sharingan's two tomoe spinning.

Naruto walked slowly toward Kakashi's downed form his hair covering his eyes. Just as his blade was poised to strike the final blow on the man who had hurt his surrogate father he heard clapping.

* * *

Gatou was currently having the time of his life, he was just about to put the shinobi in their place, take a few slaves and 'break them in' before selling them, and asserting his control over wave. He begun clapping just as the bloody haired shinobi was just about to put down the man that was protecting the bridge-builde, Tazuna. Gatou then spotted the brown haired kunoichi that had broken his arm a while ago being tended to by another beautiful kunoichi this one blonde "Nice show" he said to the red-haired one who turned toward him his amethyst eyes almost dulled "just for that if you hand over the girls and kill the bridge-builder I'll let you live" he finished with a sneer.

Naruto felt his anger at the man flare but he needed to know his true intentions "and if I were to comply what would you do with these four young ladies" he asked keeping his face impassive and his voice monotone creeping everyone ,but those who already knew him, out. "Oh, nothing much just a little fun" the man said "then maybe sell them on the black market or keep them as pets" he said with a cruel smile.

Naruto felt his anger rise and his eyes unconsciously shifted to their Sharingan state "rape, is not something I take kindly to especially when you threaten my dearest friend and my family." he declared, his ruby eyes shining with anger. "You act as if you could stop me, so you changed your eyes, so what I'll just get these guys to kill you and take them anyway" he said while gesturing to the small army of thugs that had accompanied him "Go get them boy's the one to kill the red-head gets to break one in!" he ordered while laughing letting thugs swarm around him and head toward their target.

Naruto hair shadowed his eyes as he stood alone in the way of the veritable sea of enemy's 'there's too many of them, I need to find someway to even the odds' he though until it his him 'that's it a sea of enemy's swallowed by an ocean of flames!' quickly sheathing Ryuuken ,his sword, he made the 17 required seals as the enemy approached in seemingly slow-motion because of his sharingan eyes. Because of the way he is facing he is sure neither Sasuke nor Kakashi can copy his technique. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" he exclaimed as he expelled from his mouth a true ocean of flames which turned the first wave into ash and gave quick death to those that followed, consuming almost half the army in one attack.

* * *

Sasuke stood there in awe that a boy his age could wield so much raw power, probably even more than his own big brother at that age and because his back was to him Sasuke could not copy his Ninjutsu as he had wanted, he turned to look at his sister to see just how she was fairing, he face palmed at seeing her clasping her hands together her pupils somehow dilating into heart shape.

* * *

Naruto could feel his chakra levels decreasing rapidly and so stopped the jutsu, and unsheathed his sword, jumping into the wave of enemy's. He rolled as he landed and chopped off an enemy's leg while bisecting another and slicing an arm of a third then standing and stabbing through a fourth's chest only to rip out the sword and decapitate a sixth, all within a five second timeframe. It continued on like this with him slicing off limbs and leaving enemy's to bleed-out on the ground groaning in pain while only a lucky few got a quick death at being either bisected or decapitated. When only five where left standing, all being wary of him grasped their weapons tightly an especially large one wielding a large scythe charged at him. Easily reading his movements with his sharingan, Naruto quickly deflected the strike and them stabbed him through the eye and brutally ripped it out splattering blood and grey matter on the already bloodstained bridge. His form was splattered with the blood of his victims and his sword stained red, this combined with the fact that he was releasing a large amount of killing intent along with his glaring red eyes made the rest run away yelling about a demon. Still Gatou stood there smirking still as Naruto slowly walked forward "did you really think I would entrust my security to only a bunch of incompetent thugs?!" he sneered then a ninja jumped onto the bridge from the waters below. A Kusa (grass) headband adorned his forehead and he wore a camouflaged face-mask and a green vest, blue pants and black gloves. "so you're the Crimson Lightning" he asked while laughing quietly "yes and you are Oni no Nezumi (demon rat I think?)" he continued laughing "you're head will look nice mounted on my wall." Naruto kept quiet silently weighing his options on defeating him, he was a B-rank easy enough. "Move. I've no quarrel with you and I'd prefer not to kill you" Naruto said in a steely tone that indicated he would follow through on his threat. Slightly hesitating the rat sneered and lunged at Naruto pulling out a kunai to stab him, and ended up bisected. Twice. Naruto looked at Gatou as he cowered in fear of his life. "you betrayed Zabuza" he stated as he strode forward. "p-please d-don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want! Money! Women!" he sobbed pathetically. Naruto looked at him in the eye his rage at what Gatou was saying unconciously caused his eyes to shift into their Mangekyou state. "thanks, but no thanks." He said as his left eye started bleeding and black flames surrounded Gatou who screamed in pure nerve-wrenching agony then turned to ash. "Amaterasu" Naruto whispered as he closed his left eye which was bleeding slightly and bit his tongue to avoid yelling in agony himself and had to actively hold his hands back from cradling his eye. He turned to face the others his Sharingan startling them since it was obvious it was it was natural.

"s-sharingan?!" They all gasped. Naruto stared at them the need to kill them all fading. "Leave before I decide to kill you all he said his sharingan glowing slightly making it all the more ominous. "N-Na-Naruto!? Is it really you!?" Kakashi exclaimed almost ecstatic while Naruto's face screwed up in confusion then tilt slightly to the left, almost making Mikoto squeal. Unsheathing his sword Naruto narrowed his eyes "how do you know my name?" he asked as small sparks of red lightning began to flow along the blade illuminating the bridge like a new moon. Kakashi was internally sweating bullets wondering how to do this when, like the thickheaded girl she is, Sayu exclaimed "Brother we've been trying to find you for so long please come to Konoha back with us, let's be a family again!" she exclaimed with a large hopeful smile almost making Kakashi palm his face at such a blunt and direct answer. "Brother?! I've no idea what of what you speak of! Now leave! My sensei is in need of medical assistance." he said then suddenly giving into the pain his sword fell from his grasp and clattered onto he asphalt ground while he cupped his bleeding left eye as he fell to his knees grunting softly in pain. "Brother!" Sayu exclaimed in alarm as she tried to go help him but stopped at seeing him glare at her with those spinning red eyes "I am not your brother! I am an orphan found and trained by Momochi Zabuza and my name is Uchiha Naruto!" he shouted at her through gritted teeth. "No" said a voice and they all turned toward the silver-haired Jonin "You are Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto firstborn of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and brother to Namikaze-Uzumaki Sayuri Jinchuriki of the ninth and greatest, the Kyuubi no Kitsune".

* * *

_**And cut, print it out! :D finally done! sorry about the wait but you know schoolwork, exam week. Well but it's here please remember to review so I know where i went wrong or how good it is! •£•**_


End file.
